The present invention relates in general to active bolsters for occupant crash protection in automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to increasing robustness of the bonding between an expandable bladder member and a trim wall which are separately molded.
An active bolster is a vehicle occupant protection device with a gas-inflatable bladder to absorb impacts and reduce trauma to occupants during a crash. As opposed to deployable air bag cushions that emerge from behind various openings upon inflation, active bolsters use the interior trim surface itself to expand at the beginning of a crash event for absorbing the impact and dissipating energy through the action of an inflation gas. U.S. Pat. No. 8, 205,909, issued Jun. 26, 2012, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an active knee bolster integrated into a glove box door that is light weight and visually attractive. U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,868, issued Jul. 2, 2013, also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a typical structure wherein an active bolster includes an outer wall or trim panel that faces a vehicle occupant attached to an inner wall or panel along a sealed periphery. One or both of the walls is deformable in order to provide an inflatable bladder. For example, the inner wall may have a pleated (i.e., accordion-like) region that straightens out during inflation. The walls are initially spaced apart by a small amount when in their pre-deployment, non-inflated condition. This allows ingress of the inflation gas in a manner that can achieve an even inflation across the panel.
The inner and outer walls of a typical active bolster are comprised of molded thermoplastics such as polyethylene, polyolefin, or PVC. They are typically injection molded but could also be blow molded. When formed separately, the walls must be hermetically joined around their periphery in order to form the inflatable bladder. The joint must be strong to resist separation as a result of the high pressures during inflation.
A known method of sealing the bladder walls is by hot welding, which involves heating of the matching surfaces and then compressing them together. Examples include hot plate welding, IR welding, and laser welding. A generally planar welding flange has been provided around the outer perimeter of the inner wall which is received by a generally planar surface of the outer wall. The outer wall and/or inner surfaces may also include upstanding sealing ribs that increase the weld strength by penetrating and fusing with the welding flange or other opposing surface during the hot welding process in which the areas to be welded are heated and then compressed. Despite the penetration of the sealing ribs, weld separation has continued to be a potential failure mode for active bolsters.
The performance of a welded joint can be affected by several variables including warping of the parts to be welded, uneven thickness of the parts, and insufficient temperature or pressure obtained during the welding process. The need to better control these variables results in increased manufacturing costs.
Various stresses during inflation can contribute to the possibility of weld failure. Due to the elasticity required for making the pleated bladder wall inflatable, a significant peel stress is experienced in some weld seam designs during expansion. A welded plastic joint general exhibits a greater strength in shear than in peel. It would be desirable to take advantage of the greater shear strength in order to reduce the likelihood of a joint failure.